Cheater Runo x male BP Reader X Ruby Rose
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: You were heading back to your headquarters when you heard me yelling at Runo Misaki-pikachu about some divorce papers
1. chapter 1

You just got back from defeating Salem in a battle and were on your way back to SOS brigade headquarters

(your dorm you share with Kanan and his crew, Rowan and his family, Mr. Davenport and his family, Star and her sisters, Whitley Schnee and your Wife soon to be ex-wife Runo Misaki-pikachu).

Until Felicia bumps into you an drops the plates on the floor braking them.

Oops Sorry Captain (y/n) I didn't see you there she said.

It's okay Felicia, I was on my way back to my Dor- You said after you hear someone yelling in your dorm.

I have to go talk to you later Felicia.

You too Captain (Y/n).

Then you teleported to your dorm and saw Your Pokemon master Yelling at your wife.

What the heck Runo? How dare you sign these divorce papers to get a divorce with my Pikachu I said.

After you heard those words come out of my mouth. You ran to the RWBY dorm and knocked on the door.

Coming Said a voice from inside.

Then the door opened and Konoha Koizumi saw you Crying.

Oh no Captain (y/n), what happened she asked?

R-Runo and I are d-d-divorced.

Then Yang came over and gave you a hug along with the rest of her team as you cried your eyes out.

There, there Captain (y/n) I sure Runo has an explanation for the divorce said Ruby.

She better have an explanation. If she doesn't I will just tell her to sit said Weiss.

Then you fell to the floor.

Ow.

Weiss said Konata Koizumi.

Sorry about that Captain (y/n).

It's ok.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Blake can you get the door please?

Blake nodded as she walked to the door and opened it revealing Runo Misaki-pikachu.

What do you want Runo she asked?

Yeah Can't you see we're busy trying to cheer your Ex-husband.

BP look I'm sorry I signed those papers but Dan called and said he wants to- Runo said.

Then your eyes turned red.

SO KUSO CALLED YOU AND WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU HUH? WELL WHY DON'T YOU HEAD BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS, PACK YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE YOU BITCH yelled Demon you.

(Y/n), sit boy.

Then you went to the ground as you saw Your ex-wife ran back to the headquarters, packed her stuff and went back to the bakugan universe forever.

You stood up and went back to your headquarters and saw your team smiling.

Man master I can't believe you told Runo to pack her stuff and go back to Dan and never come back Said your apprentice Rowan freemaker.

I don't want to talk about it lights out guys.

Sir yes sir said your team.

Then your team turned the lights off and went bed as you started to cry yourself to sleep.

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

The next day came and you were in professor Peach's class wearing your butler unform, serving Ciel Phantomhive as his back up butler and not trying to get any attention.

(I forgot to put this in chapter 1, but BP rebuilt beacon and renamed Beacon 2.O).

You seem sad today (y/n). Is something wrong asked Ciel.

I'm fine young master, just focus you said.

Come on (Y/n), are you still upset that you and Runo got a divorce said Sebastian.

Then You started to cry again.

Mr. Pikachu do you need sometime to yourself asked professor Peach?

You nodded as you went outside of the classroom and took a walk by yourself.

Poor (Y/n) said Jaune.

Then at sparring (Ms. Goodwitch's class) You were watching me win against Alm.

Then you felt a piece of paper hit you in the back of the head.

Then you turned around and saw Cardin throwing paper at you.

Looks like Alm's aura is in the red, nice job Mr. Etolen said Glynda.

Thanks professor I said.

Next match Mr. Winchester vs Mr. Pikachu.

Then you went to the locker room and got your gear on.

Oh what's the point I don't need my gear.

Then you took off your sword holders and went out to the arena with your sword in hand.

Begin.

Then Cardin was landing hits on you while he dodged your attacks.

What's the matter freak, still miss that blue haired Tomboy said Cardin.

Then you were about to cry again.

I-i forefit.

Then everyone in the room gasped as you ran out of Ms. Goodwitch's class crying.

Guys I kinda feel bad for BP said Ruby.

Yeah he never forefits a match said Yang.

Not that Yang I about his divorce with Runo.

Okay next we have miss Misaki-pikachu against-.

Uh professor said Star.

Yes miss Aino-butterfly?

Runo is no longer with us after Captain (y/n) told her to leave and never come back ever.

Bobby go talk to (y/n) and cheer him up said Danny.

I can't Danny I just can't.

Okay.

Then in the SOS brigade headquarters you were crying on your bed.

I miss Runo so much. I didn't mean to drive her away stupid demon, stupid streak.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Go away.

Come on (y/n) you can't stay in our headquarters crying all the time said Ruby.

Yeah you are starting to act like Cinder how she was afraid of fighting you again said emerald.

I SAID GO AWAY yelled Demon you.

Okay jeez.

Then everyone left but Ruby stayed.

(I just want help you be the I know and love, but you keep driving us away and-).

Then Ruby started to cry.

I-I don't want to see you like this (y/n).

Then you stopped crying and opened the door and gave Ruby a hug.

Ruby I want you to help be myself again.

R-Really.

Yeah because I-I love you.

Then you kissed Ruby on the lips. But you two didn't know that Yang was recording all of it.

This is going to be priceless.

TBC.


	3. chapter 3

On that night You were wearing your puss in Boots outfit watching Kana's match with Dwyer on smackdown.

Well, well look who showed up said a voice behind you.

Then you saw your ex-wife in her regular outfit.

What do you want Runo?

Hey stop talking to my girl said another voice.

Then you turned around and saw Qrow.

Qrow you are dating my ex-wife!?!

Yeah and I was kissing her and told her to get a divorce with you. Shorty said Qrow.

Then your eyes turned red.

What did you call me ya old drunk man.

What did you call me?

You heard me old man.

Okay that's it me, you in that ring right now.

See you there Asshole.

(That's what you thought in your head).

Haha yeah that's what he needs to do.

Then in the ring Qrow was waiting for you with Runo on his side of the ring.

(Y/n) is going to pay for calling me an old man.

Then Diablo rojo started playing and (Y/N) in boots came out with Ruby Rose.

And his opponent accompanied By Ruby Rose. From San Ricardo, California. he is the outlaw of San Ricard. (Y/N) in boots.

Hi uncle Qrow said Ruby Rose.

Woah, woah, woah. Stop the music.

Then (Y/n) in Boots' theme stopped.

Why is my niece with you (Y/n) in Boots?

Because amigo she is helping my alter ego be himself again you said.

What do you mean by that?

Well miss cheater, after Bobby's match with Alm, when my alter ego fought Cardin and he forfit his match.

Dang he really cares about her.

Then you slashed your initials on Qrow's cape.

Why you little.

Then you put your rapier under Qrow's neck.

You better lay down so I can win this match amigo.

No way you little runt.

Then Qrow gave you in Boots a back hand slap.

Oh now it's on.

Then you in Boots and Qrow still had fight left in yourselves.

Rahhhhh.

Then Qrow came running at you until you tripped him making him run on the ropes and speared him.

Demon spear it's all over for Qrow said King.

Here's the pin. 1, 2, 3 said Star Lord.

Then the bell rang.

Here is your winner (y/n) in Boots.

Then you in Boots and Ruby raised your arms in the air and went back stage where Demon you in your body was waiting.

Took you long enough said Demon (Y/n).

Let's just leave.

Fine.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you and Ruby were called into professor Oscar's office.

(Yes Oscar Pine is the headmaster of Beacon 2.0).

I wonder what professor Oscar needs (Y/n) said Ruby.

I don't know Ruby You said.

Then Ruby grabbed your hand and was holding it.

Then the door opened revealing Qrow, Who was angry about you dating one of his nieces, Glynda and professor Oscar.

Ah Mr. Pikachu and Ms rose come in said professor Oscar.

(yes your last name is pikachu deal with it).

Then you and Ruby took a seat next to Qrow.

You have some nerve dating one of my nieces (Y/n) said Qrow.

Qrow, shut up said Glynda.

Fine.

So you two might be wondering why I called you here?

Yes and if this is about (Y/n)'s ex-wife coming to.

Then the elevator doors opened and Runo came in.

Ah Ms. Misaki, welcome back.

Thanks professor Oscar.

Then Runo turned to you and Ruby.

Hello my ex-husband and Ruby.

And yes Mr. Pikachu your ex-wife is coming back to beacon.

Then you glared at Qrow who was flipping you off.

Then Ruby saw your eyes turning red.

(Y/n), sit boy.

Then you went to the ground.

Ow.

Qrow was That even nessacary to flipping Mr. Pikachu off like that?

What He's dating one of my nieces.

Oh you wanna go old man.

Yeah let's fight, right here and now.

Enough you two. I Don't need my office broken right now.

Then you went to the elevator with Ruby and turned back to Qrow.

See ya at my sparring arena old man.

You too shorty.

Time skip to the SOS brigade sparring arena.

You put-on your sword holders as Qrow pulled out his sword.

Runo hold my flask.

Okay.

Then Qrow gave his flask to Runo.

Ready to lose old man.

No, ready for your streak to end.

Nev-

Windy what are you doing you heard your ex-wife's genderbend say as your genderbend got in the middle of you and Qrow.

What does it look like Run I'm going to be the referee said Windy.

(and yes your genderbend's name is Windy).

Looks like we are fighting hand-to-hand then.

Yeah and let's make a bet. If I win you have to dating Runo and Runo gets to be mine and Ruby's maid for the rest of her life.

Then everyone gasped.

And if I win?

I'll stop dating your niece and be never talk to her again.

Deal.

Then you and Qrow shook hand.

Then Qrow was smacked into a tree as you checked your scroll.

(Qrow's aura is almost in the red. time to finish this).

Then you actived your auto mail gun and your auto-mail started to glow (F/C).

Then Qrow got out the tree as you punched him across the face.

Oh ki blast knock out punch right to the face said captain man.

Yeah that's going to hurt said kid danger.

That's enough. Your winner is (Y/n).

Then Runo's jaw dropped.

are you fucking kidding me?

Then Ruby grabbed Runo and put her in a maid outfit.

Come on maid.

Yes master and mistress.

TBC.


End file.
